


Monsters and Crushes

by TalaMorningstar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Yeah kind of, moved from Canada, new girl in town, shadow monster??, slowburn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaMorningstar/pseuds/TalaMorningstar
Summary: Request from anon: Hi ! Would you write a one shot from Gravity Falls where reader and Mabel become best friends and Dipper is all shy and nervous around the reader? . And good luck with your new blog !☺





	Monsters and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so sorry for any mistakes.

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and a giant monster was chasing the Pines twins somewhere in the woods. Pretty normal.

-“You know this is a great time for one of your genius ideas Dipper! I don’t know about you but I don’t want to be eaten by a giant monster in the middle of the woods!” Mabel screamed at her brother.

-“I’m trying! It’s not that easy when we’re being chased!” Dipper yelled back at his sister as he was trying to read what was written in the journal. Unfortunately, his shaking hands weren’t helping much.

Luckily for them Dipper was finally able to read what this creature’s weakness is. He yelled at Mabel to run towards the Shack, which wasn’t far from where they were at the moment. She looked at her brother confused but didn’t question him and started running in the direction she was told to. The monster had started to catch up to them. It reached to grab them but at that moment they came out of the forest in front of the Shack.

Dipper stopped and grabbed his sister’s hand making her stop as well.

-“Dipper what are you doing?!” Mabel screamed frightened. But her brother didn’t answer he just stood in front of her still gripping her hand and staring at the monster.

To Mabel’s surprise, the creature had stopped right where the sunlight hit the ground. It did not dare go further. It stayed in the shadows.

-“Ha! You’re not so scary now, are you!?” Dipper said proudly, looking at the creature. It could only wail in frustration as it turned around and ran away.

For a moment, the twins stared at the place where the monster had been. Then they looked at each other and started laughing.

-“That was fun but now I’m hungry. What do you say we go to Greasy’s for some pancakes?” Just as Mabel asked her brother, her stomach grumbled. She giggled, squished her belly in her hands and started talking to it in a baby voice “Don’t worry Mr. Belly you’ll get some pancakes soon” Dipper smiled at his sister’s antics.

The twins entered the diner and went to sit at one of the booths. They waited for Lazy Susan to come and take their order. Instead, in front of them stood a young girl, around their age, dressed in a frilly dress under the apron she had been provided by Susan, a simple black choker with a heart pendant dangling from it and her hair loose on her back.

-“Welcome to Greasy’s Diner. Are you ready to order?” The mysterious girl said politely as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Dipper’s jaw went slack as he stared at her. He was glad that his sister started talking as to distract you so you wouldn’t notice.

-“Hey! I haven’t seen you here before!” Mabel said, pointing her finger at the girl “I’m Mabel and this is my brother, Dipper. It’s nice to meet you. What are you doing here? Who are you? Where are you from? Can we be friends?” Mabel introduced herself and her brother and started questioning the girl.

-“Oh!” The girl said surprised. She wasn’t expecting this stranger she just met to be so…friendly?? Of course, she had no idea what the people here were like as she had arrived earlier the same day “Hi, I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you too.” She said politely while smiling “And to answer your questions: I work here as of two hours ago; I already introduced myself; I’m from Canada and yes we can be friends.” By the time (Y/N) had finished a huge grin had formed on her face and she looked like she could light a whole room with the way her eyes sparkled with such curiosity and innocence. At least that’s what Dipper was thinking.

-“Wow that’s so cool!!” Mabel exclaimed “But why are you here and not in Canada?” She questioned in confusion a second later. Then suddenly she gasped and asked (Y/N) “Did your parents send you here for the summer too?!” At that (Y/N) giggled quietly and nodded her head.

-“Well not exactly but you’re close. My parents sent me here because I asked them to. I really like to travel and I knew that we have some distant relatives here so I asked them if I could come and visit them for a month or two. They agreed on the condition that I would get a job so I didn’t always ask for money from my aunt and uncle and a few days later I was on the plane. I came here around five hours ago. I only had time to take my luggage out and settle in the room they had prepared for me before my aunt dragged me here so I could start working” (Y/N) explained to the twins only now noticing the way Dipper had been staring at her “Dipper…? Are you okay?” She asked worriedly.

That seemed to snap Dipper out of his trance and he looked at (Y/N) as if she held the secrets to the universe. He noticed that it made the girl uncomfortable so he looked at the table instead as he started blushing and stuttering while trying to think of an excuse as to why he was staring at (Y/N).

-“I…I’m sorry…I didn’t…I didn’t mean to-” Dipper would have continued to further embarrass himself if his sister hadn’t stepped in saying that he’s usually weir and that you should pay much attention to him.

You were confused by their behavior for a moment until you remembered that you were supposed to be working. You took their order and went to give it to Susan.

-“What was that?” Mabel asked her brother when you were out of earshot.

-“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dipper said, hiding behind a menu even though they had already ordered. Mabel stared at him intently until suddenly her eyes widened and she started laughing and cooing at her brother.

-“Aww does little Dipper have a crush?” She somehow managed to say while laughing. That earned her a harsh hush from her brother whose face looked like a tomato at this point.

-“Don’t yell!! She might hear you!!” Dipper tried to make her stop laughing by reaching across the table and putting his hand on her mouth. Of course that didn’t stop Mabel from licking her brother’s hand which caused him to wipe his hand on her sleeve and with a disgusted expression he sat down where he had been previously while Mabel continued to giggled.

-“It’s okay Dipper I won’t tell anyone!” Mabel said but her brother knew that wouldn’t be the case so he just grumbled and looked through the window.

Soon their order arrived. (Y/N) stayed to talk with the twins for a while. She promised them that she would visit them at the Shack the next day. (Y/N) was a bit disappointed that Dipper didn’t seem to want to talk to her much but she was glad that she made at least one friend on her first day. Suddenly her phone rang. She stepped to the side to talk to whoever had called her. A few minutes later she came back to the twins, telling them that she had to leave but that she would see them the next day. They said their goodbyes and Mabel and Dipper watched her leave.

The twins finished their meal, paid and left. On their way home, Mabel continued to tease Dipper but he just ignored her. After a few minutes Mabel realized that Dipper wasn’t laughing along with her so she stopped. She felt bad that she had teased her brother about this as he obviously was taking this seriously. They were nearing the Shack and Mabel wanted to apologize to her brother for teasing him so much.

-“Hey Dipper…” Mabel started but before she could say more Dipper had went inside. She sighed and followed him.

However, they didn’t notice the eyes that had been following them from the shadows the whole time.


End file.
